1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a clutch device.
2. Description of Related Art
Some devices with precise drive and movement mechanisms, such as a motorized toy car, may be ruined because of overload. For example, if the toy is blocked during movement, the movement mechanism may be stopped, but the drive mechanism still outputs power, and thus become overloaded, which may ruin the drive and movement mechanisms.
Thus, what is needed is a clutch device that can prevent overloading of drive and movement mechanisms.